


they say it's bad for me

by weatheredlaw



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here’s how it works.</p><p>Thor gives Steve a handjob, and it isn’t awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say it's bad for me

**Author's Note:**

> someone was like, "oh cat you should write thor/steve and make me ship it" idk man here you go i guess.

It’s more like a comfort thing, than anything else. Steve doesn’t know a lot about Asgard -- Thor keeps telling everyone they’re going to love it, just as soon as his father signs their permission slips or something like that -- but he wonders if _this_ , this kind of push and pull between warriors after a fight, he wonders if it’s just what they do.

That’s not to say, he realizes, he never did the same thing. Not exactly. Not _really_ , but close enough. The kind of contact that comes from the buzz of battle, when you do more than bump elbows because feeling someone else’s skin against yours, knowing that it’s hot because they’re _alive_ \-- that’s a feeling Steve’s always enjoyed. 

And it’s nice because Thor seems to know that, too, and he clasps his hands on either of Steve’s shoulders and reels him in, hugs him tight and says happily, “We thought you were lost, but here you are.” 

“Yeah.” Steve smiles against Thor’s armor, breathes in the scent of battle and hugs back. “Here I am.”

****  
  
  
  


So here’s how it works.

Thor gives Steve a handjob, and it isn’t awkward.

He’s the only person Steve’s ever been able to rest his entire weight against, going completely boneless in the heat of the shower and letting Thor clean him off. 

“You feel better, don’t you?” Steve groans and his friend laughs. “You’ll rest easier tonight.”

“What about you?” Steve finally manages, pushing himself up because he’s gotta have some dignity after this is over. “How’ll you sleep?”

“Well enough.”

“You never ask me for anything.”

Thor shrugs. “There’s no need.”

“But if I wanted to...”

And now he smiles. “I wouldn’t turn down such an offer.”

And that’s how Steve ends up blowing Thor in his shower and it isn’t awkward.

****  
  
  
  


The logical next step is sex, Steve thinks. Or, Sex, as he sometimes likes to think of it. But that makes it seem Important and Emotional, and he knows that everything he does with Thor is about energies and peace and being, like, one with the tree of life, or whatever.

There was a picture, Thor drew it, Steve was distracted by his ability to draw _and_ jack him off. It was really impressive.

Anyway.

This is not the first time Steve’s had sex, or even sex with another man. Definitely his first time having sex with someone from another universe, but he figures you have to get your start somewhere. 

He desperately wants to communicate to Thor how much this Doesn’t Mean Anything and how much it sort of Means A Lot, too. Because it does, in some sense.

“You shouldn’t worry yourself over it.” Thor peels out of his shirt and folds his arms over his chest. “We’re brothers in battle.” Steve nods. He knows this. It’s just there’s no battle, not one he can see. “You have a problem with nerves.”

“Gee, how could you tell?” Thor laughs and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, I just really like doing this, but I really like that it’s...”

“It’s companionship. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Steve looks up. “Clint calls it friends with benefits.”

“Like he and the Lady Natasha.”

“Uh.” Steve blinks. “I think we’re talking about two different kinds of things, now.” Thor shrugs. “But yeah. Okay. I get that. I like it and I’d like to keep doing it. I just--”

Thor holds up a hand. “My friend. You talk a bit too much for this to be enjoyable.” 

Steve grins. “Well, less talking then, I guess.”

****  
  
  


And then it sort of...stops. Thor’s gone for a while. Steve’s gone for a while. Things happen, people happen. There’s Sharon and there’s Jane and there’s all the things that happen in between.

When they find each other again, different in small ways, Steve realizes it’s a comfort to be able to grasp each other, to feel the rumble of Thor’s laughter deep in his chest, the swap battle stories and share small secrets with one another. 

“You seem more peaceful,” Thor notes. Steve thinks about all the things that have happened, and shrugs. “I’m happy for you, my friend.”

“I sleep better.”

Thor smiles. “I’m glad.”

And later, when Steve has to put a drunken Thor to bed and apologize profusely to Jane for keeping him out so late, it isn’t really a problem. And later, when he whispers everything to Sharon in the dark that his friend did for him so many months ago, and Sharon laughs against his neck and presses her lips to his nose, it all seems to fit okay. 

He sleeps just fine, that night. 


End file.
